Watching the Sunset
by LorenSmith
Summary: Where are they now - a little look into the future - I'm useless at summeries please read and review :-) rated T potentially for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own anything.

Was initially intended as a one shot however I think maybe I can run with this ?

Feedback always appreciated :-)

The attic was warm and dusty, illuminated by the soft glow of the evening sunset pouring through the skylight. Boxes scattered around where she sat digging through each one. She wasn't entirely sure what she was searching for, there must be something in here to reference for her assignment. She knew when she found it. "Gotcha" she murmured and pulled out a medical reference book of her mother's. Katherine examined the dark blue cover and skimmed over the summary on the back, this would do, she wasn't all that bothered for her science classes but seemed to have a natural talent for them, so in an effort to never do something half hearted she was searching for decent reference material. Katherine moved to uncross her legs and caught sight of an old photograph at the bottom of the box. She picked the photograph up and examined it, a smile appearing across her face. The picture was of a baby, her brows furrowed. Why would a baby picture of her be in an old box in the attic? Katherine looked around but couldn't find any more photos only books and a few scribbled notes on book chapters, obviously her mothers writing, and then it dawned on her this wasn't her. She had seen pictures of her as a baby and she was born with lots of dark hair, this baby was bald. The sound of footsteps at the bottom of the ladder startled Katherine out of her trance and she quickly stuffed the picture into the back pocket of her jeans.

"Hey chip, you up there?" she smiled, she loved when her dad called her that. It was born from an off the cuff remark her mum had made about her being a chip off the old block where her father was concerned and so ever since that day he called her chip.

"Yeah dad I'm coming down in a sec" she quickly stacked the boxes away, collected the book and headed down the ladder. "What were you doing up there?" her dad asked a soft smile on his face. Katherine held up the book in front of her dad "I wanted a book to reference for my science work, do you think mum will mind if I borrow it?" "I doubt it but don't go riffling through anymore of your mum's stuff without asking, okay?" "Yeah I'm sorry dad, I should have waited until I spoke to mum, want me to wait until she comes home?" "No you'll be fine chip" he smiled "If she does go bat crap about it I got ya back" he winked and headed off downstairs. Katherine's eyes followed her dad down the stairs, she knew where he was heading. The sun was setting and each night without fail he would sit on the porch bench and watch the sun go down. Sometimes with mum, until she became too cold and went inside.

Katherine walked into her bedroom and dropped the book onto her bed. She sat down at her dresser and studied herself in the mirror. Her dark 'punk', as her dad called it, baby hair had transformed over sixteen years into a light strawberry blonde which at present was shoulder length. Her eyes were a fierce shade of blue her complexion was fair her skin like porcelain, she thought at times she looked like a China doll. She ran her fingers through her hair. Her dad had always said her beauty was bequeathed from her mother. She leant forward and took the picture out of her back pocket holding it in front of her. Katherine pursed her lips together and exhaled through her nose. Who was this? A cousin maybe ? She knew her uncles on her mum's side had kids but that was years ago, and didn't explain why the picture, if indeed it was one if them, was in an attic box. Why not in the albums with the others ? It was just her and dad home maybe she should confront him, no wrong word, tactically dig for answers. "Huh" she sniggered and shook her head. Easier said than done. Both her parents were never very forthcoming about their past. All she knew is they met through work and know they both lecture on their own specialties. There were no old pictures of them together only recent ones and photos of her scattered around the house. Maybe they were hidden in the attic? Maybe all the questions she had could be answered in the attic? No, she couldn't go routing through their belongings, well not yet anyway. It all rested on how open her father intended on being. Katherine replaced the photograph back into her pocket, straightened out her hair in the mirror and made her way out of the door.

Feedback appreciated will post a second chapter if this goes down well.


	2. Chapter 2

The newly carpeted stairs didn't make a sound as Fox Mulder padded down them, through the second floor and down the final flight of stairs into the living room. He made his way through the room and into the kitchen. The kitchen was a large room decorated in cream with black marble work surfaces and a big black marble island in the middle of the room. Mulder made his way towards the fridge, opening the double doors and removing two cold beers from the shelf. Mulder felt a nudge at the back of his legs and twisted around to see Zeus staring up with feed me eyes. "Is it that time already bud ?" the large Alsatian responded with a tail wag to confirm. Mulder reopened the doors on the refrigerator and unwrapped the beef shank bone that Scully had wrapped away. "Come on then I'll race you" he said as the doors closed and the pair headed out of the front door towards the porch.

Zeus led the charge outside and took his usual position next to the bench on the far end of the porch. Mulder quickly followed and placed the large bone in front of Zeus. He tickled behind Zeus's ear and proceed to sit on the bench. He twisted the cap off one of the bottles and took a long gulp of beer. The cool liquid poured quickly down his throat. A small content sigh escaped Mulder's lips when his ears were drawn to a sound that disrupted the tranquillity of the moment. Mulder looked up from his beer to see his daughter stood sheepishly looking at the floor.

"Everything okay chip?" He asked as his brows furrowed, she looked uncomfortable, this wasn't like her. Katherine was a confident, strong minded woman of whom he was immensely proud. He woke each day thanking a god he didn't believe in, for the strength that had been bestowed upon her. She emanated her mother. That unbreakable reserve of the woman he loved shone through his daughter, but right down that seemed to dwindle in front of him. He shuffled lightly in his seat causing Zeus to look up from his treat.

"Yeah, yeah fine, erm dad, can err... Can I sit with you for a bit?" she stuttered.

"If you like, wow must be serious if you want to sit with your old man" he smiled and she reciprocated glancing down towards the spare beer bottle. "Can I have a beer?" Mulder looked down at the bottle. "When's your mom home?" "Not for another two hours or so". Mulder hummed and smiled her s eyes glistened a cheeky shine. "Yeah ok but you DO NOT tell your mom, she'll kick my ass!".

Katherine closed her eyes laughing, quickly opened them and down to collect the bottle. She smiled took a seat next to her dad. Katherine folded one leg underneath the other and sat on the bench facing her dad. The bottle popped as she unscrewed the cap and offered her bottle towards that of her father's. They clinked together and in unison sipped the beer slowly.

"So" Mulder began "What's on your mind ? You seem distracted and that's not like you".

"How did you and mom meet?" she asked quickly playing with the opening to her beer.

Mulder smiled and looked at his daughter "Through work, but you already know this"

"Through your work teaching?" she cocked her head that one side and I played with her hair.

"What's all this about Katherine? Why all these sudden questions about me and your mom?"

Katherine bit the inside of her cheek, she knew her dad wasn't going to offer up the information lightly so she decided on a dramatic tactic.

"I think mom is having, or, possibly has, had an affair" she stuttered looking down at the chiped bench paintwork.

Mulder nearly chocked on his beer causing Zeus to sit bolt upright and look at his master. Mulder responded by patting Zeus simultaneously coughing, eyes watering in the process. Zeus seemed satisfied and returned to his starting position. He let out a little laugh but quickly stifled it when he saw the serious look in his daughter's eyes.

"Sweetheart, I can promise you your mom has never and would never cheat on me, we're not those sort of people, or that type of couple. Why on earth did you think that?"

Katherine sighed and leant forward removing the picture from her back pocket. She ran her thumb over the baby's face and handed it to her dad.

Mulder reached for the photograph and pursed his lips when he saw what it was.

"Where did you get this?"

"In the attic"

"what have I told you about going through your mom's thing's those things are private..."

Katherine didn't wait to hear the rest.

"I didn't go looking for it, I stumbled across it" she sternly cut her farther off. "This isn't me dad, who is it ? Have you had an affair? What the hell is going on ? Why don't you or mom ever talk about your past life properly? Why are you so secretive? Why can't you tell me the Truth?" Katherine hadn't realised her voice had become raised and quick checked herself when her dad glared at her.

She expected him to shout, storm off, ground her but he didn't he smiled and took another long gulp of his beer.

"You want the truth?" He smiled "We, your mom and I have worked so hard to protect you from the truth from everything that's nearly destroyed us and everything we've ever held dear. The Truth you speak of knowing I began a search for around 1991 when I opened a closed department at the FBI called the X-Files".

Katherine couldn't believe it he was actually talking to her actually telling her... Wait what ? FBI ?this was a joke. She sighed and stood up.

"Thanks for the beer dad but if you're gonna bullshit me ..."

"Sit down!" Mulder yelled. Katherine was startled and sat quietly back in her seat.

"You've opened this Pandora's box, you wanted the truth, I'll tell you the truth, I'll tell you all of it but I'd fasten your seat belt chip it's gonna be a bumpy night"

Thank you for your reviews I'm sorry for the delay in updating working nights takes its toll.

I'll try to update quicker with the next chapters as they're already in progress.

All reviews welcomed. Scully will be making an appearance but not until later chapters.


End file.
